


Lost and Found

by InnerSpectrum



Series: December Ship and Gen Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 Facebook Group Challenges, Christmas Fluff, December Ship and Gen Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock walk in on Molly trying to find something that is not lost.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: December Ship and Gen Challenge: Day 1 - Make a List (Gen)

John and Sherlock entered the morgue at St. Bart’s to the sight of one Dr. Molly Hooper’s hindquarters sticking out from under a desk. The woman was fussing up a storm asking aloud “Where the bloody hell is it?” completely oblivious to their entrance.

“Where the bloody hell is what?” John asked amused.

A solid head bump against the table was followed by impressive cursing as the petite woman extracted herself from underneath the table.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump. You okay?” He walked over to her and checked her head.

“Hi Sherlock. Hi John.” Molly rubbed the back of her head. “Yes, I’m fine not the first time I’ve done that.”

“I believe you.” Sherlock sniffed as he saw John’s look of reprimand, “What?”

“I dropped a piece of paper and can’t find it now.” Molly distracted had not noticed. “I could have sworn I had it when Sherlock was here earlier. I told him I’d text you guys when I Mr. Simmons got here.”

Sherlock moved to look at the body of said Mr. Simmons, patiently waiting for them to examine.

“What paper are you looking for, Molly?” John asked as he looked at the mess of papers left on the desk of the usually fastidious woman as she searched.

“A shopping list for… shopping.” She waved her hand absently as she looked under a binder. “I’m just retracing my steps.”

Luckily, Molly’s head was down. She did not see as the look the former Army captain threw to Sherlock as the consulting detective casually eased a piece of paper from his own coat pocket and slipped it into Molly’s lab coat pocket as he passed by, his look faux innocence.

John face palmed shaking his head, “Molly? Have you checked your pockets?”

“Of course, I che…” The woman glanced at John and groaned, “Of course he swiped it. just didn’t think it would be this fast.”

Without bothering to check, she folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the consulting detective in exasperation. “Sherlock Holmes! You’re helping me set this right and if you tell anyone anything from that list I swear the next cadaver on the slab will be yours and it will not be faked this time!”

John snickered as the petite woman stepped up to the genius and poked him in his chest in righteous anger.

“Besides, your gift wasn’t even on that list!”

“Well I know that now!” he huffed. “And why not? Oh, there’s more than one list?”

“Sherlock!” John and Molly warned together.

“Fine.”


End file.
